Högbomite (Pokemonboy3000)
Hogbomite is a small corrupted gem that is always with Lodestone. Appearance Corrupted She is a small Corrupted gem about the size of Centipeetal, who is often perched on Lodestone's shoulder. She looks like a combination of a Hawk, with her talons and beak, monkey, her body and tail, and bat, ears and wings. Her gem is located on the tip of her tail like a spike. Current She is a brown gem about the size of Lodestone, she wears a grey and brownish gold jester's motley that has blue diamonds over it. She wears a three sided jesters cap with a Blue, White and Yellow side. Her gem is located on her butt. Personality She is very loyal to Lodestone and won't hesitate to follow her orders, she is also very mischievous and is often seen giggling at the misfortune of other gems, and likes to cause havoc even if not ordered to do so. After uncorrupting her true personality was allowed to reach the surface. She is an erratic jokester, who loves enjoys all aspects of comedy. As a home world jester she is a surprisingly up beat gem, but despite that she is still a dangerous gem. Probably more so than gems such as Ice and Blue Calcite, because she lacks self preservation and her recklessness is a danger to both friends and foes. History Hogbomite was an entertainer for White Diamond, specifically a court Jester. However, she was used as a test subject for one of WhiteDiamond's weapons. She was brought too and released on a planet with no gem life or viability for it, and was exposed to it. The weapon still in beta testing caused her to slowly change form from a humanoid gem into a a corrupted gem. Coincidentally Lodestone was coming to investigate the planet to see if it had any use for Blue Diamond, as it was not officially claimed yet. Hogbomite still in a semi corrupted form found her, and Lodestone comforted her while she continued to progress. After fully corrupting Hogbomite's only memories were her time with Lodestone, so she imprinted on her and they have been together ever since. She accidentally fused with Lodestone on earth to protect her, and during that fusion was able to remember her old life. When Epidote unfused she was in a semi-corrupted state and Steven used his healing spit on her, fully healing her. As an uncorrupted gem she has joined forces with the remainder of the homeworld gems to recolonize the planet for Blue diamond. However, she has no allegiance to Blue Diamond nor any diamond for that matter. She is only loyal to Lodestone, as a result she is the only one willing to stand up to Blue Calcite as shown in High Class Relationships Lodestone Högbomite is Lodestone's best friend, she is a corrupted gem who you can usually see perched on Lodestone's shoulders. She was one of the gems homeworld tested their corrupting technology on, she went feral and terrorized the planet. Lodestone tamed and trained her and they have been inseparable ever since. Lodestone relies on her abilities to fly and share sight with any gem to help her on her expeditions. Steven While she appreciates the effort Steven put forth to unfuse Epidote and heal her, Hogbomite is still a homeworld loyal gem. Her thoughts upon regaining her mind was how funny it would be if the one who captured Steven was the one he worked so hard to heal. However, her lack of practice allowed Connie to easily best her. Abilities She has many abilities, some of which extend from her natural gem form, and others that result from her anatomy as a corrupted gem. Fusions * When fused with Lodestone they form Epidote Corrupted Abilities * She can fly using her wings * She has a long prehensile tongue that she can stretch out and grab objects with. * She can spit a very sticky green acidic goo from her mouth * She can share her sight with any gem allowing them to see what each other see. Abilities Uncorrupted she has all the natural gem abilities, such as shape shifting, weapon summoning, and reformation. She also has a couple of unique abilities to her. * '''Trick Bombs- '''She has the ability to throw out bombs that can explode with a variety of effects, including explosions, colored smoke, acid, and confetti. Hogbomite says she doesn't even know what will happen when she throws them. * '''Cartoon-Shape shifting- '''She has the ability to shape shift into more cartoon and outlandish forms than other gems such as bouncy balls, turning her lower body into a spring, stretching like rubber, etc. Trivia * Högbomite draws inspiration from Momo from Avatar and Gobi from evolve. * She is my first corrupted gemsona, although all my gems have corrupted forms. * Category:Pokemonboy3000 Category:Roleplay characters Category:Approved Characters